


The Heart of the Mountain

by Lakritzwolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: A gift for the beautiful wonderful Linane who deserves nice things and more FiKi.





	The Heart of the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts).



Fili’s chuckles were amused as well as slightly exasperated as his brother led him down the stairs at the end of one of the lesser used hallways. 

“Still no peeking?”  
“No.” Kili carefully led his blindfolded brother around a corner. “We’re almost there, though.”

Shaking his head with a sigh, albeit still smiling, Fili followed the tug of Kili’s hand until his brother stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Can I take this off now?”  
“Not yet.”

Kili produced a large key from his pocket and unlocked the old door in front of them, massive oak bars and forged iron fittings holding the joints. It was set directly into the bedrock, and once Kili had unlocked it, there was no other sound to be heard, not here, down in the very heart of the mountain. 

After leading his still blindfolded brother through the door, Kili locked it behind him, and after a few more steps down a narrow corridor he stopped and untied the knot of the blindfold at the back of Fili’s head. 

Fili blinked a few times and shook his head, then he took in his surroundings.

It was a comparatively small cave, lit by a few candles and an oil lamp, the ceiling hanging low and of raw stone, same as the walls. The corridor was dwarf-made, and the door of course, but this cave had not been altered since it had been found, only locked behind several inches of iron-enforced oak. 

But what was more remarkable about this ancient cave was the fact that the floor tilted slightly towards the back wall, and after only a few steps, it vanished under water. Most of the cave was an underground lake, the water so crystal clear that you could see every pebble on the bottom. The air in the cave was heavy and warm, and smelled of salt and minerals with a slight tang of sulphur. 

“What is this?” Fili asked in a whisper.  
“A thermal spring,” Kili replied. “The last one, according to Ori who found it in the records of the parts in the archives that hadn’t been destroyed by Smaug. But we were unable to find a key to that, so I had a locksmith make a replacement. Ori said that only the royal family had ever access to this cave.”

Fili took another look around. This visit had clearly been planned ahead for a while, because someone had prepared a few things; there was a large, thick fur rug and next to that a flagon and two goblets, a covered basket that doubtlessly contained food, and a few neatly folded pieces of cloth. 

“So what is the meaning of this visit?” Fili looked at his brother with a smile. “A bath? We could have had that in the bathhouse.”   
“We could,” Kili said and stepped closer. “But this water will never turn cold on us, and it’s said to have magical properties.”  
“Magical,” Fili replied with a twitch of his lips as Kili started to unbuckle his belt.   
“Well, I don’t know about that,” Kili replied and carelessly dropped the belt beside him. “But it sure is nice and warm down here, and, most importantly, very, very private. I told no one where we are, only that we’d be back tonight.”  
“Ah.” Fili’s smile widened and he stepped closer. “I see where this is going.”

Kili’s only answer was a smile, and Fili now returned the favour with unbuckling Kili’s belt in turn. They took their time with divesting each other of their clothing, layer by layer, exchanging a few slow, lazy kisses in between. Their breathing turned a little faster the more skin they laid bare, but they still were not in a hurry since no one could possibly disturb them this time. Fili’s duties as crown prince of Erebor took a lot of his time, to his chagrin, and his brother’s. Quiet, intimate moments were few and far between, and they both intended to savour this one. 

“We owe Ori something for finding this,” Fili said as he had untied the last bit of linen around Kili’s hips.   
“Maybe we could lend him the key,” Kili said and stepped closer, so close that their bodies finally touched. “And position Dwalin down here wearing nothing but a bow around his midriff.”  
Fili snorted and dropped his head onto his brother’s shoulder. “I did not need that image in my head right now.”  
“You’re welcome.” Kili closed his arms around him, and let his hand rest on Fili’s perfectly shaped backside. “I am sure I can make you forget it, though.”

“Can you now,” Fili muttered against the skin of Kili’s neck, making Kili inhale sharply as he bit down gently.   
“Oh, I will,” Kili whispered and dug his fingers into the pale skin under his hands. 

Fili leaned back now and brought their lips together, and skin to skin, their bodies as close together as they could, their kisses turned passionate very quickly. 

Their hands eagerly roamed each other’s skin as they kissed, humming softly against each other’s lips. 

“So,” Fili whispered against Kili’s lips after a few kisses that were shorter, and almost playful. “Should we try the water then?”  
“Maybe later?” Kili smiled and ran his hands down Fili’s arms. “We could eat a bite and... you know, I heard the water is very... very relaxing.”  
“I see,” Fili said with a breathless little chuckle and stepped back. “Although presently food is the last thing I have on my mind.”  
“Is that so?” Kili asked, a mischievous smile on his face as he walked away from his brother, his hips rolling with his steps in a way that made Fili growl softly under his breath. 

Kili knelt down on the rug and reached for the flagon, but before he could do so his brother was keeling behind him, curling around his back, his hardness digging against the cleft of Kili’s backside. 

“I hope you brought oil,” Fili muttered huskily against the skin between Kili’s shoulders. “It has been too long.”  
Kili froze. “Oh dear...”

Fili dropped his head with a groan, but then Kili turned around with a giggle. “Do you seriously believe I would forget that?”  
“I was worried there for a moment,” Fili said with an apologetic shrug. “Come here.”

Without further ado he pulled his brother close again, and their kisses were hot and messy and hungry within moments with their groins pressed together like this. Fili reached down between them to take them both into his hand, but Kili pushed himself away and moved away from him. He rested his hand on Fili’s shoulder and kissed him again, but pushed at the same time. 

Fili smiled against Kili’s lips and let himself be pushed onto his back, into the soft, thick fur. He watched Kili with heavy-lidded eyes as the later produced a small corked jar from the basket, and adjusted his crotch a few times while watching with hungry eyes how Kili applied the oil on himself, his own eyes dark with desire as well. 

There were no more jests and no more teasing as he straddled Fili’s hips, and Fili closed his eyes with a deep, husky moan as Kili lowered himself down, back arched and eyes closed in bliss. They remained motionless for a moment after their bodies were fully joined, and both were breathing heavy and fast, their breaths turning into moans as Kili began to move. 

“It’s been too long,” Fili whispered, opening his eyes to look up at his brother’s flushed, wide-eyed face. “I missed you so much... I missed this...”  
“This?” Kili whispered back and let his hands roam Fili’s chest in a gentle caress. “Just us?”  
“Yes,” Fili replied, his fingers closing gently around Kili’s thighs. “Just us. No princes, no duties. Just us.”

It had been too long, weeks since they had an uninterrupted moment that had lasted longer than an hour, and before long Fili’s thrusts that met Kili’s moves became harder, faster, erratic; then he lost his rhythm and arched his back with a deep, loud groan as he lost himself in Kili’s body. 

Kili met his moves with abandon, his only focus his brother’s pleasure, and let Fili have this moment for as long as he could stand it. He shuddered softly from the loss of contact as he slid down from Fili’s body, but he quickly moved to his side and curled up against him. 

Fili turned his head and buried his face into Kili’s hair, for once not neatly braided but running wild, like Fili loved it the most. They remained like this, in a tight embrace, their hands gently caressing each other’s skin, their closely calming breaths the only sound in the small cave around them, there deep down in the very heart of the mountain. 

At one point Fili lifted his face out of Kili’s hair to steal a few more kisses, although they were given more than willingly. His hand roamed down Kili’s body as they kissed, and again, their breathing turned harder and faster the lower Fili’s hand was wandering. 

Kili broke the kiss with a soft moan as Fili closed his hand around him, and Fili quickly sat up, his other hand caressing Kili’s skin everywhere he could reach while his other was moving in a gentle rhythm. He kept it there for a while, and smiled softly at Kili’s gasp when he let go. 

Fili adjusted his position, and after claiming Kili’s lips for a few heated kisses, let his lips wander down Kili’s body, following the same path his hands had taken before. And when his mouth had finally reached his goal Kili had no longer any strength or desire to control the sounds he made, not when the wet heat of Fili’s mouth enveloped him, the lovely lips curved around the hard flesh in his mouth with a smile, the cool metal of the beads in his moustache brushing against the heated skin of his thighs. 

Kili didn’t last long either, and with his fingers digging into the fur under him he lost himself in his brother just as Fili had done before with him, Fili’s name falling from his lips in a broken whisper that echoed from the low ceiling. 

“I love seeing you like this,” Fili whispered after straightening up, his fingers gently carding through his brother’s hair. “So content, so happy...”  
“Only you can make me feel this way,” Kili whispered back without opening his eyes. 

Fili sighed, his eyes closing for a moment before he settled down at his brother’s side, cradling him in his arms and pressing a kiss into Kili’s hair. Fili held him close until Kili had regained his senses and his will to move, and once Kili was able to sit up again, he poured them each a goblet of golden mead. 

There was no need for words, and they shared their drink in silence, because there was nothing that needed to be said. Only after they had finished their mead Kili broke the silence with asking if they should proceed to take that bath now, and Fili followed willingly. 

The water was just this side of too hot, and they sat down on the steps that had been carefully carved into the stone encasing the water. It was almost as if the water down here in the heart of the mountain welcomed them like a mother’s embrace, warm and comforting, washing away strain and worries of being future king and consort, of responsibilities for so many lives in the mountain, leaving only two young dwarves in love in a tight and warm embrace.


End file.
